


Run

by Data_HEX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Don’t let the tendrils of fear unknown penetrate your heart, and turn it cold.Even if that path seems easier, the pain and turmoil will ruin you, if you run.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Datas original works





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more for myself, after struggling through what seemed to be an endless depressive episode over the holidays. I pushed those I loved and cared about most away from me and ran away into the pain, letting it consume and control me.
> 
> It's a hard concept at times, to remember to let yourself feel those feelings, but not let them rule you. This is a constant struggle I have, but it's easier to swim through it now that I am beginning to recognize when I'm doing it.
> 
> It get's easier and better, eventually. 
> 
> Don't give up.

Run. 

But don’t run away. Run forward. 

Run towards the fear. Be scared, feel it, but don’t let it rule you. 

Don’t let the tendrils of fear unknown penetrate your heart, and turn it cold. Even if that path seems easier, the pain and turmoil will ruin you, if you run. 

Use that fear to fuel your need for change. 

See the sun? Run towards it. 

Let that warmth seep into your skin. Let it push back those black tendrils that threaten to change who you are. 

Run with me. 

Grasp my outstretched hand, and we can run together. . 

Run towards our fears, face them head on. 

We don’t have to run alone, for nothing in our life in guaranteed or certain. 

Nothing will last forever. 

Including the pain and sorrow. 

Including that loneliness. 

But…

if you must run away, I will wait. 

Waiting patiently for the moment you run back. 

To grab my hand, and let me run with you. 

For those tendrils won’t grasp you forever. 

The pain that holds you so close will dissipate. 

One day you will be free.

You’ll no longer need

To run.


End file.
